The present invention relates to AC gas discharge display and memory panels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multicolor AC gas discharge display and memory panel exhibiting high luminous efficiency.
One of the limitations of the conventional AC gas discharge display panel utilizing the luminous gas mixture is that it produces only one given color; e.g., reddish-orange color from neon plus argon mixture and blue color from argon plus mercury mixture. The prior art has not obtained flexibility of color presentation with high luminous intensity.
Alternative color capability in gas discharge display panels has been pursued in the prior art by an indirect method. Basically, this indirect method utilizes photosensitive phosphors in the active discharge region, which phosphors are stimulated by ultraviolet emission from a suitable gas mixture. Various arrangements have been implemented in the prior art utilizing this principle. However, since the principle utilizes bulk phosphors stimulated by emission from the gas, additional and somewhat complex panel fabrication is required, and brightness and efficiencies are lost.